Deadpool and the Ladies
by LostAndFound064
Summary: Situaciones de Deadpool y las mujeres Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

"Deadpool and the Ladies"

Deadpool y los demas personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

-Comencemos,soy Deadpool su mercenario (**NO REAL**) favorito y el personaje del cual tiene solo 5 fanfics en español contando este(**DEJA DE LLORAR MENTALMENTE**),hay algun nerd (**FAN**) que intenta crear alguna historia sobre mi sin pagar derechos de autor a cierta corporacion malvada no,no es Mcdonal's(**NUESTRO ESTOMAGO** **SOLO CONTIENE** **HAMBURGUESAS** **DE** **DUDOSA** **CALIDAD**) sino Marvel Comics (**DC** **APESTA**).

El CREADOR me colocara en algunas situaciones con algunas señoritas heroinas y billanas, Hey! villanas se escribe con V corta recuerda corregirlo,en fin veremos si tengo suerte (**OHH CLARO QUE LA TENDRAS**) con alguna de ellas-

Deadpool camina tranquilamente por la ciudad de New York,es de noche y se puede apreciar el Times Squares,La Estatua de la Libertad y demas edificios,el objetivo de nuestro antiheroe era conseguir una comida ya que hace meses que no recibia ningun trabajo y no habia entrada de dinero a sus bolsillos llenos de balas.

Deadpool puede ver que se acercaba una silueta verde,esta al acercarse a una luz reflejo a la dueña,She-Hulk la prima de Bruce Banner mas conocido como Hulk.

-Buenas noches She-Hulk que bueno que "el" no traduzca tu nombre al español ¿verdad? Hulka no suena bien-Dijo acercandose a la mujer verde.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo ella con desagrado.

-Digo que tu nombre traducido es horrible,suena como la version travestida de Hulk (**DEBERIAS SER MAS PRUDENTE,PUEDE SER MUJER PERO ES UN** **HULK**)-Dijo el hombre vestido de rojo y negro.

-¿Que quieres de mi Deadpool?-Dijo intentando no aplastar contra el suelo al desequilibrado antiheroe.

-Tantas cosas quisiera de ti-Dijo el mirandola de arriba hacia abajo.

She-Hulk lo toma por los hombros y lo levanta del suelo dejando su cara desfigurada pero cubierta a la altura de su propio rostro.

- Ouhg! esto es como en mi sueño,ahora el nerd (**FAN**) pasara a explicar cual fue mi sueño-Deadpool habla sobre el sueño que tuvo mientras estaba inconciente en el cual estaba en la playa y varias mujeres Marvel se peleaban por el y She-Hulk lo levanta y lo eventos suceden en el nuevo comic de Deadpool de la reciente coleccion de Marvel Now!

-Ponme de cabeza y baja mi mascara y podremos interpretar el beso entre Tobey Maguire y Kirsten Dunst solo faltaria que lloviera-

-Te pondre de cabeza... Pero contra el suelo!-She-Hulk salta aun sosteniendo a Deadpool y azota su cabeza contra el suelo con una toma de lucha oye un crujido y nace un manantial de sangre de la abertura de su cabeza.

She-Hulk se sacude las manos y arregla su ropa.

-Con tu factor de curacion en unos momentos estaras curado pero dudo que tu forma de tratarme cambie-La enojada mujer verde se aleja y deja a nuestro personaje en un charco de sangre.

-Solo...queria...tu...foto autografiada...**(LO ADMITO YO TAMBIEN SOY FAN DE ELLA)** al igual que ...el creador-

Fin del Capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Deadpool and the Ladies"

_Gracias por las rewiews Mr .NBA y Johnny Racind_

Capitulo 2

El Deadpool completamente recuperado de las heridas que le causo She-Hulk continuo con su caminata nocturna por New York.

-Espera LostandFound064,aparte de que tu apodo** (SEUDONIMO)** sea muy largo,debes explicar a los lectores que no dejan rewiews como consegui esto-Dijo Wade mostrando una abultada billetera.

FLASHBACK

La herida craneal de Deadpool se había curado dejando un charco de sangre seca que algún empleado mal pagado de la ciudad limpiara al día siguiente.  
Cerca de allí el desequilibrado Wade diviso un objeto que desde lejos parecía una billetera que pertenecía a She-Hulk.

-Oh,eso es muy descriptivo,si vi esta billetera la tome y pienso devolverla**(VACÍA Y CON JUGOS CANCERÍGENOS) ** pero no creo que a ella le moleste que tome algunos dolares-

-**(NO ROBARAS DINERO EN TODO CASO MATARAS POR DINERO)**-dijo su segunda mente.

-Ella es una Avenger y una abogada,cobra dos sueldos y cuando la demandan por daños puede defenderse a si misma sin recurrir a los servicios de otro tramposo **(ABOGADO)**-Le contesto a su segunda personalidad.

-Ademas también podría dedicarse al Striptease viste las tet...SNIF,SNIF-Deadpool dejo de hablar para olfatear un olor que no estaba muy lejos de el.

- Hueles eso?-

-**(NO,NUESTRA MASCARA NO TIENE AGUJEROS EN LA NARIZ)**-

-Comida,grasosa y frita comida-Wade salio corriendo siguiendo el olor,pronto llego a una cafetería que no estaba muy ocupada aparte de policías obesos,vagabundos sucios y algún que otro pervertido que aprovecha el WI-FI del lugar con su notebook.

Deadpool ingresa al lugar y se sienta en una mesa para estar mas cómodo,la barra estaba ocupada por policias incompetentes y tal vez corruptos que es mejor evitar.

En silencio lo que es raro para el Wade comenzó a leer el menú,café,tocino,huevos,hamburguesas,tacos,omellet s y otras comidas rápidas poco sanas completaban la lista para escoger.

Una joven mujer de apariencia delgada y vestida con un delantal se acerco a la mesa ocupada por nuestro protagonista.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-le dijo la joven de cabello negro.

-Eh...si tráeme el especial 5-dijo el un poco extraño.

La joven anoto su pedido y camino hacia la cocina.

-**(NO LO PUEDO CREER,NO HABLASTE MAS DE LO NECESARIO)**-Dijo el otro Wade.

-Esa mujer me recuerda a alguien,alguien quien conozco muy bien,pero no estoy seguro-

-**(¿PORQUE NO LE PREGUNTAS SU NOMBRE?)**-

-Porque mis lectores freaks **(FANS)** esperan que ocurra alguna situación disparatada y graciosa que termine conmigo horriblemente lastimado para el regocijo de sus enfermas mentes-

-**(DEBERIAS SER MAS AMABLE CUANDO TE DIRIJAS A ELLOS,DILES FANS O PODRÍAN DEJAR DE LEER ESTE FIC Y BAJAR LA AUTOESTIMA DE SU CREADOR)**-

-Como si se pudiera mas-

La joven de cabello negro tenia una mirada seria sin tener intenciones de ser amable y mostraba una expresión de"me importa una mierda lo que te pase".  
Ella traía la bandeja con dos hamburguesas grandes,con papas y gaseosas sirve con cuidado en la mesa y sin decir una palabra estaba por retirarse cuando.

-¡Wolverine! ¿eres tu? al fin te pasaste al otro lado,nunca lo creí pero tu apariencia sucia y ruda ocultaba la nena que tenias dentro ¿pero hacerte el cambio de sexo? eso es demasiado-

La joven se quedo observándolo estupefacta,para después empezar a mostrar los dientes y cerrar los puños para reprimir su enojo con un único fin,que no la despidan por despedazar a otro cliente,otra vez.

-No se quien es usted,pero no soy Wolverine soy X-23 el clon femenino de Wolverine-Dijo tratando de reprimir sus deseos homicidas.

-Oh,ya veo,aun así creo que te ves mejor así Wolvie digo X-23,puedo ver que tu personalidad no es diferente a la de el ¿te gusta este empleo?-

-Por supuesto que no,odio a la gente pero necesito dinero y quiero ganarlo honestamente-Dijo ella justificándose.

-¿Y intentaste matar a Wolverine?-

-¿Alguna veces y tu?-

-En algunos comics lo he matado-

-¿Perdon?-dijo confundida.

-nada ¿Y eres malvada?-

-A veces si a veces no-

-Ohh igual que el-Dijo refiriéndose a su amigo-enemigo Logan,Wade toma una de las hamburguesas y empieza a comerla sin cuidado.

-¿Cuantas a os tienes? **(¿A DONDE QUIERES LLEGAR?)**-

-No tengo edad,fui creada en un tubo de ensayo y mi proceso de creación termino con este cuerpo,no nací asi que no tengo edad,soy un experimento-Dijo ella,contándole su origen sin ningún pesar.

-Señorita Smith venga aquí-se escucho una voz.

Ella camino hacia un sujeto obeso con un delantal con manchas de comida,este parecía enojado y le hablaba a X-23.

X-23 entro al cuarto de empleados y el cocinero obeso volvió a la cocina.

Deadpool continuo comiendo solo las hamburguesas.

-¿Como que como solo? estoy acompañado por mi otro yo-se dijo señalando con un dedo su cabeza.

-**(PEDISTE UNA HAMBURGUESA PARA MI...GRACIAS,CREO)**-

Deadpool y su otra personalidad terminan su comida,dejan dinero sobre la mesa y salieron hacia afuera.

-Oye tu-se escucho una voz femenina.

-X-23 ¿que sucedió?-pregunto el.

-Me despidieron-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque estaba hablando contigo y desatendí a otros clientes que terminaron yéndose sin consumir nada-

-Oh,lo siento,es que disfrute conversar contigo aunque sea solo un poco-

-Descuida de todas formas no creo que soportara otro día estando en ese antro-

-Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos-Dijo de una forma estúpidamente tierna.

-Ah si como en algo te equivocas-

-¿En que? **(AQUÍ VIENE)**-

-En que no me diferencio del toda con Wolverine,el tiene tres garras y yo tengo un par en cada mano.Y adivina tu que tienes que sea un par-

-Mis ojitos-Dijo y parpadeo repetidas veces.

-no,testículos-Dijo mientras hacia un puño y lo ponía a la altura de la entrepierna de Wade.

-Aaaarrghhhhh mejor en los ojossss!-Grito mientras caía al suelo.

-No soy tan cruel,apenas te pinche,no los perderás-Dijo ella de espaldas.-¿hiciste que me despidieran sabes?-

La enojada clon se alejo del lugar ignorando las capacidades de curación que Deadpool tenia.

-Siempre terminare así tirado en el suelo herido-

-**(ES LO QUE LOS FANS QUIEREN)**-

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**"Deadpool and the Ladies"**

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Porque continuas esto,casi me convierten en eunuco en el capitulo anterior!-

Luego de haber sido lastimado por X-23 nuestro desquiciado protagonista antiheroe paso la noche en un motel con el dinero de She-Hulk,al dia siguiente salio en busca de mas desventuras o mejor dicho las desventuras lo buscaban a el.

-El desquiciado eres tu y los que leen esto-

En la Quinta Avenida habia ocurrido un accidente automvilistico,al parecer algunos vándalos huían de la policía luego de haber asaltado una joyería la ineptitud al volante de uno de los asaltantes había ocasionado un choque entre el vehículo en el que escapaban,la patrulla que los seguía y autos particulares que transitaban.  
El choque fue de tal magnitud que habia personas atrapadas dentro de sus vehículos los equipos de rescate,bomberos y ambulancias ya se encontraban en el lugar haciendo su trabajo.

-Hoy en día le dan su permiso de conducir a cualquiera **(INCLUSO A TI)**-

Se oyeron aplausos y palabras de aliento.

-Agradezco los aplausos pero no pienso hacer nada para ayudarlos a menos que me paguen-Dijo a la multitud.

Nadie se dio la vuelta hacia Deadpool,los aplausos no eran para el sino para la bella avenger rubia Ms Marvel.  
La poderosa mujer se encontraba sin la compañía de sus compañeros avengers,ella pasaba de casualidad por la zona del accidente y con sus manos comenzó a abrir los autos compactados sacando a las victimas de su interior.

La gente le agradecía y la felicitaba por su heroísmo,ella solo le decía que era su trabajo y que las gracias no eran necesarias.

-¡Yo también puedo salvar personas y gatitos y ser un X-Men digo Avenger!-Le grito a Ms Marvel.

-¿Deadpool? ¡No te entrometas!-Le amenazo ella.

-Solo quiero ayudar **(CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE UNIRSE A SU CLUB EXCLUSIVO DE AVENGERS)**-Dijo decidido.

-Solo causarías mas daños-Grito ella sin dejar de salvar personas.

-Te lo demostrare-Sin la aceptación de ella nuestro protagonista corrió hacia uno de los vehículos con gente atrapada,  
desenvaino una katana,salto sobre el capot del auto y corto el acero del techo del auto y saco a la pareja del vehículo.  
Estos salieron corriendo sin decir nada y evitaron ver al mercenario.

-¿¡Que!? ni un gracias,un besito,un apretón de manos o un trago que me inviten-Dijo indignado al ver correr lejos de el a la pareja.

-**(F%&K YOU!)**-

-Buaaa,bua-Se pudo oír un lloriqueo infantil en el asiento trasero del auto,Deadpool asomo su cabeza dentro y pudo ver al bebe que lloraba.  
El mercenario pudo oler el combustible que el vehículo derramaba y podía oír cortocircuitos,mala señal que advertía de lo que iba a suceder.

El sin decir nada toma al bebe y sale corriendo del vehículo que segundos después estalla,la explosión hace que Deadpool salga por los aires pero protegiendo en todo momento al bebe entre sus brazos,la espalda del antiheroe resulta quemada por las llamas que lo alcanzaron pero gracias a el,el infante no recibió daño alguno aparte del susto.

-Que malos que son tus padres niño,te dejaron aquí solo-le dijo mientras la cargaba torpemente.

-¡Deadpool!-grito Ms Marvel llegando hacia el al mismo tiempo que los bomberos apagaban el fuego de los restos del auto.

-El bebe esta bien no te preocupes-el bebe sorprendentemente había dejado de llorar como si supiera lo que había ocurrido y sabia quien lo había salvado.

-Pudiste haber ocasionado una tragedia-Dijo ella.

-Si,pude,pero no lo hice-Dijo mientras entregaba al bebe a los brazos de ella.

Ella lo toma con delicadeza y alza su puño amenazadoramente.

-Ahi viene-Dijo el mercenario cerrando los ojos.

-Ouch-dijo el ante el suave golpe en el hombro departe de ella.

-Lo hiciste bien-Dijo ella-Pero solo por eso no seras un Avenger-

-**(LO SABIA)**-

-Mejor vete antes de que la policía te culpe-Dijo ella.

-Parece que aparte de mi ese bebe es muy afortunado-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Por que tiene abundante fuente de comida si permanece junto a ti-Dijo el mercenario refiriéndose a los senos de la superheroina.

-Tienes 3 segundos para salir corriendo antes de que te despedace miembro por miembro-Dijo ella.

-OK, adiós-El héroe salio corriendo rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Momentos después

-Hoy fue un buen día tal vez mañana no mate a **(MUCHOS)** fans homosexuales que les gustan el Deadpool x Spiderman-Se dijo recostado en su cama en el motel barato, encendió la televisión y aparecieron las noticias por la pantalla.

-Esta noche les informamos sobre el accidente automovilístico de gran magnitud que hubo hoy en la tarde en la Quinta Avenida,milagrosamente no se reportan muertos y solo hay heridos de leve gravedad-

La periodista hablo sobre los hechos que desencadenaron el accidente.

-Afortunadamente aparte de los bomberos,rescatistas y médicos que se encontraban también apareció la avenger Ms Marvel rescatando a varios civiles atrapados dentro de sus vehículos y también se pudo ver a un al extraño personaje mercenario llamado Deadpool saltar sobre un vehículo ,abrir el techo de este con una espada y ver a dos personas huir de el-

-Todos somos personajes-

-Esta tarde fueron atrapados por la policía por el secuestro de un bebe por el cual pedirían un rescate que nunca se pago,lo mas extraño seria que este personaje habría sacado del vehículo segundos antes de que tuvo un encuentro con Ms Marvel y esta le exigió al infante este sujeto se la da y cree que es algún tipo de avenger en entrenamiento a cargo de Ms Marvel y que permitió que los secuestradores escaparan,toda la responsabilidad de esto caerá sobre los hombros de Ms Marvel y el resto de los Avengers-

-¡oyeron eso!-

-**(¿DE QUE LOS AVENGERS PROBABLEMENTE QUIERAN TU CABEZA AHORA?)**-

- No,Avenger en entrenamiento,¡soy un Avenger en entrenamiento!-

Fin del capitulo 3


End file.
